


Bound

by MinerStatus



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Magic, Depression, F/M, Hate to Love, References to Depression, Sex, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinerStatus/pseuds/MinerStatus
Summary: They live in a world where the name written on your wrist is taken as gospel. Both want to rid themselves of this curse, for different reasons. Neither expected their other half to feel the same way.Set before the events of stardew valley and works up and into the game. Shane/Oc starting ages 23-24
Relationships: Shane (Stardew Valley)/Original Character(s), Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

They say humans used to have two heads that shared one body. Each person the others half. And as punishment the great cosmic powers split humans in two. Cursed to search for the other half of themselves for eternity. Reincarnating into the next life over and over again. Doomed. 

It’s a nice story. A tall tale told in schools. Everyone knows it. 

It would make sense except for the fact that at nineteen a name appears on your wrist. And then it lights up when you touch the person you are meant to be with. 

Now, you would think that in a logical world there's so many people that the chances of touching that person were low. And you would be correct, statistically at least. But it always happens. 

Always. 

So, the story doesn’t make sense. The ‘cosmic beings’ above punished us by waiting until we are nineteen to know? Yeah. Right. 

‘We have repented for our sins and been granted our perfect match’. It's what some people might say that haven't seen the ugly side of this cursed magical world. We have not repented for anything, if we had life would be dandy and everyone would be happy. 

Not cowering in the corner with a black eye. Your ‘other half’ standing over you threatening to do it again. You want to leave, but you can't. Because of the name on your wrist that everyone puts all their faith into. 

‘he will change, you’re his other half.’ 

‘he doesn’t seem that bad, maybe you're just over reacting.’ 

‘have you tried holding him, the touch of another's half is supposed to be calming.’ 

I remember hearing those things, just a toddler playing with my legos in the other room, as my mother talked to her friend at the kitchen table. Her face this time okay and clear, but under her shirt a myriad of bruises dotting her skin. Unable to heal them herself, magic stunted from the constant abuse. 

People like to pretend that the ‘other half’ bullshit is the end of all problems. That they will take care of you. Life is all daisy's and roses once you find them. 

The people that complained, people like my mother. Who are savagely abused mentally and physically. Are tucked away into remote corners of the world. Marked as ‘mentally ill’ or ‘an abnormality’. 

I think it's all bullshit, and people need to wake up and actually smell the daisies. That life's not perfect for everyone. And we haven't repented, not all of us at least, and this soul bond is our punishment. 

My mother died in one of those centers. Alone and scared. Her ‘other half’ not even bothering to visit. Living the high life off his ‘abandonment’ money from the government. It's what you get when your soul bond is sent off to one of those places. Because not everyone is there by choice, or because of a bad bond. But for real mental issues like depression, substance abuse, actual mental disorders that require time and care. Not because your perfect match beat you half to death every week or so and no one believed you. 

People seem to think living without your bond is torture. But I've seen different, I know it can be done. So that’s why I wear my leather strap over my wrist, hiding the name. I can live without my bond, and they can live without me. 

I'm going to dedicate my life to helping people like my mother. Showing them that they too can live without that sham we all believe so much in. 

And it's going to start here. Stardew valleys sanitorium. Far far away from my asshole of a father. Where I've managed to acquire a job as a caretaker for the ‘insane’ at the ripe age of twenty four. 

Because I, Mia, will not be another victim in this sick game god is playing.


	2. Chapter 2

Stardew valley, a county about three hours from Zuzu city. One of the many locations the country picked to house the mentally ill. The only other inhabitants in the area, a small village by the name of pelican town, and the county hospital. I knew the valley already; my grandfather owned a farm in the town. So my first move out of college wasn’t as scary, thankfully. 

I watched the stark transition from my bus window. The winding dirty streets of the city transforming into beautiful plains. Surrounded by forests, thick with green new life. The road and bus the only hints of humanity. I always loved this part of the drive. Nature had always called to me; I even told my grandpa id take over his farm when I grew up. 

We drove past the exit into pelican town. I knew the road well until now. And was pleasantly surprised that it mostly stayed the same. Thick green forests, with the occasional break into fields or marsh land. 

I guess I was expecting some dreary downturn. Thinking of the place I was going to end up for the next year of my life. I picked up my id from my chest to read it again. Just to be sure. 

Mia – Healer – Intern 

I sighed and dropped it. Letting it fall and hang by my new lanyard. My dream seemed so bright and easy until I got on the bus. The visions in my head of preaching to crowds about bond abuse and how it's okay to break free all turning to muck. I pinched the leather strap on my wrist, playing with the gold buckle that held it firmly in place. Adjusting it so I couldn’t see the top of the first letter. 

The curve of it was the only thing I've seen of my bonds name. The dark purple writing sticking out against my skin tone. I wanted to curse whoever it was for having what was obviously messy handwriting. The leather strap was not small by any means, anybody else it would have covered. 

I thought back to the dark purple line as I turned to look out the front of the bus. It wasn't uncommon for me. I do it when I'm stressed and Start visualizing all the possible letters that have the kind of curve to them. Then make some plan in my mind to avoid all men with that letter. Impossible to do I know, so that’s why that plan is tossed out the window almost as quick as its formed. If I leaned towards woman as well, I may have had a nervous breakdown in my younger years. 

You always meet your bond, there's no stopping it. Not a single recorded case in history. Or at least from what I could dig up in the library. Four years of healer school and not a single one popped up. I'd let go of the idea of never meeting them half way through. Turning my focus to helping people instead. People like my mother. 

The space next to me on my shifted. Dragging my attention to a purple haired girl that now occupied it. She smiled at me before speaking. 

“I hear it’s beautiful.” 

I furrowed my brows at her. Who in the hell would call a sanitorium beautiful? My mouth fell open as I held my tonged. She raised her hands in defense. 

“Sorry. I was trying to lift the mood on this thing,” she sighed, “Abigail,” she held out her hand. 

“Mia,” I said as I took her hand. I forced a smile onto my face. “sorry I'm not normally so gloomy,” I explained. At least I try not to be. Can't really motivate anyone with a frown. 

“Where you from Mia?” she asked in a cheery tone. 

“Zuzu city,” I replied, then thought about it more, “My grandfather actually owns a farm in Pelican town,” I added. Her face lit up with a bright smile. 

“Really? That’s where I'm from!” she shouted. I raised brow at her as a laugh managed to slip out, “sorry there a population of like ten people there so I got excited,” She said as she sunk into her chair. A hard blush running across her cheeks. I looked behind us to see older healers eyeing our direction and sunk down with her. Putting my knees against the back of the seat. 

“I just moved there a few years ago with my mom, she married the shop keeper,” Abigail said in a whisper. I nodded, remembering Pierre's. My grandfather always swore by his seeds and saplings. 

“I only spent a few summers there, and visited with my mom. I was there a year ago,” I replied. 

“Darn that was the year I went overseas for studies,” Abigail whined, “my parents said they would only allow me to go to Stardew's internship after that fiasco,” she sighed. 

“May I ask about the fiasco?” I laughed. She reminded me of my friend Emily from back home. Easy to talk to. 

“Well long story short, almost got kidnapped by some guy, but he was really really hot I swear.” 

“So, you almost got sold into human trafficking, gotcha,” I said, giving her the classic finger guns. 

“If I was enslaved by this man it would have been alright,” she sighed then fanned her face as if she was hot and bothered. A silence fell as we stared at each other. I cracked first with a giggle, she followed with her own. 

“You probably shouldn’t tell people that,” I said, clamping my hand over my mouth to try and muffle the sound. I could feel the healer's eyes on us through the seats. 

“He wasn’t my bond, but I'm sure I can make an exception,” She sighed again. I nudged her arm. She opened her mouth to argue but the bus came to a halt. Throwing us forward and pinching us into the seats. We wiggled our way out and I turned to the window. 

“Wow,” I said, mesmerized. 

She wasn’t kidding. The building looked like a castle. Gardens expertly cared for. Hedges trimmed to perfection. Not a single strand dead of grass. The grey granite even sparkling in the sunlight, somehow. Like a spell was cast over it to make it seem more inviting. 

Which was a possibility. I read in some of my studies buildings with bond recovery units were charmed to make it look inviting. Causing less stress on the person with a broken bond. Although it was only used in buildings with more extreme cases. This must be one of them. 

“I was only joking, but damn,” Abigail whispered behind me. I nodded in agreement, still taking it all in. I felt a sharp sting in my shoulder that dragged me back to reality. An older healer stood over us, nodding to the bus door. I gave a sheepish smile and followed Abigail out and got our luggage. Once the bus was empty, I noticed six fresh faces waiting on the sidewalk with us. 

“My name is head healer Judith,” A tall thin woman said. Her voice sharp. Wrinkles etched into a long thin face. She adjusted her glasses before continuing. 

“Not Judy, not Judith, and not your friend. You will address me at head healer, or healer Judith, and nothing more.” She practically hissed at us, “now tell me, name and department,” she narrowed her eyes at the first person on the left. The boy squirmed under her gaze and replied. She took a boney finger and pointed to one of the healers behind her. 

It got to be Abigail's turn and I breathed a sigh of relief hearing the same department. At least I would have a friend here. When it got to be my turn, I stated my name and department as confidently as I could. It earned a prolonged squint behind rounded glasses. she glanced down at my leather strap and I fought the urge to cover it. Before pointing to the same healer behind her. 

I let out a long breath. Releasing the tension in my body as a more rounded woman greeted me with a more welcoming smile. I thanked the heavens as we walked inside and away from the head healer. Something about her made my spin tingle, and not in a good way. 

Our guide, who turned out to be our boss, lead us to the dormitory for interns. She was a jolly woman in her fifties. A stark contrast to before, and a welcome one. 

“Now it's small but if you decide to stay on you can apply for the off-campus housing,” She beamed as we walked up a winding staircase. Then through a set of double doors with the words ‘Bond recovery’ over it. She led us all the way down the hall, past open patients' doors. I tried my best not to look inside and invade someone's privacy. The last door on the right was the only one that was closed. I marked it as odd. I could feel someone on the other side of the door. Which was also strange. 

“Miss Peggy,” I asked, wincing at how I forgot to address her as healer instead. 

“Yes Mia?” she asked, not even breaking her stride. I sighed in relief. 

“Why was that last door closed?” I asked as we took a left into a small hallway lined with four doors. She stopped as we reached the middle. 

“We will go over that later,” She nodded. Opening one of the doors marked ‘intern’. It led into a shoe box room, much like a college dorm. I held back the groan that wanted to escape me. Not another tiny room for a year. Kill me now. 

“I'll let you guys settle in for today, I'll be here at 8am sharp to start your first day!” Peggy said and then left. Closing the door gently behind her. 

“I call top bunk!” Abigail shouted. 

That night I laid in the bottom bunk. Tired from the long bus ride but unable to sleep. Maybe it was because I was in a new place. Or maybe it was the fact that I was on a floor filled with broken souls. I could feel something pulling me. Something out in the hall, winding its energy into my own and tugging softly. 

I closed my eyes and replayed the day. Stopping at the closed door. Something inside me itching to open it. Whoever was in there needed help, and it felt like my mother almost. 

I pushed the thoughts from my mind. 

There would be plenty of time to help others. For now, I just need sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is going to take place early in the stardew valley timeline (well I guess my made up timeline since we don't know when Shane moved there) so Shane and Mia will be around 23-25 at the start of this and Jas will be younger than she is in game. Also I'm trying out a different writing pov. Not sure if I'm digging the pov yet but its early.


End file.
